You Should Hear How She Talks About You
by Nadja Lee
Summary: Scott has a talk with Logan about Rogue and ends up playing matchmaker for Logan and Rogue


You Should Hear How She Talks About You                       

By Nadja Lee          22/03/02

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "You Should Hear How She Talks About You" by Melissa Manchester belong to her, the song writers and record company and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set in the movie universe. After the movie.

Universe: Set in the movie universe; NOT the book which goes with it.

Romance: Logan/Rogue

Summary: Scott talks with Logan about Rogue

Archiving: Want, ASK, take,  have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000@hotmail.com  

Rating: PG

Sequel/series: None

Thanks to Karen for the plotbunny *G*

"Logan, a word with you?" Scott asked as he flew the door to his office open. I swear that guy has better hearing than me, Logan thought darkly. He had just hoped he could pass Scooter's office unnoticed. He had been back for three weeks now and had sensed Scooter wanted to tell him something but he had purposely avoided him.

"Yeah, whatever," Logan reluctantly agreed and went inside Scott's office, taking a seat in the chair opposite Scott's on the other side of the table. Scott closed the door to his office and sat down. When Scott didn't start talking at once Logan got a bad feeling.

"So, what did you want to talk about? I'm not really into the whole tea and cookies things, y'know," Logan tried to bait him. If this was the start to one of Scooter's lectures he was out of here.

"I think you know what it is I want to talk with you about," Scott began, his voice serious and his shaded eyes unreadable as always.

"Marie," Logan's voice was dark. Jeannie hadn't done anything but complain over the amount of time he spent with her and how bad it was for Marie.  Yesterday the Professor had called Logan to his office to try and explain to him why he was a bad influence on her……though he hadn't come far because Logan had left after the first 3 minutes.

"Exactly," Scott nodded. 

"I've heard it all from Jeannie and the Prof. I don't need it from you too. I'm out of here," Logan tried to contain his anger as he stood up and went towards the door.

"Wait," Scott urged and Logan turned back to him. Scott stood up and went to him.

"You don't understand," he began.

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Logan said darkly. "You don't want me near Marie because of my 'bad'…" Logan made quotation marks in the air. "…influence. Well, you don't have to worry about that," Logan's voice had raised and again he turned towards the door.

"You're a fool," Scott's voice was hard.

"What?!" Logan asked surprised, taken back by his words. Whatever he had thought Scott would say it wasn't this.

"Can't you see? Can't you understand?" his tone was almost pleading. Logan looked puzzled at him.

"What are you talking about?"  
"She loves you, you idiot," Scott sighed. Sometimes that man was more dense than a door!

"Of course she does……..like a brother or a father," Logan said and didn't quite succeed in getting the longing out of his voice. He had dreamt of her, longed for her, ever since he had first seen her. But it couldn't be. She saw him like family and he couldn't betray that trust.

"No," Scott all but yelled before he forcefully pulled himself together. "She loves you……..like a woman loves a man."  
"Why do you think that?" Logan's voice was low, holding hope but he dared not believe. Could it be? Was it possible? All the times she had come to him, all the times she had awoken him from a nightmare, never afraid of him, all the times she had trusted him completely…….could it be it wasn't a child's love but a woman's?

"I may wear glasses but I can still see. I see the light brighten in her eyes every time you enter the room, I see a smile curve her lips whenever she's with you, I see a glow over her when you hold her hand, I see how her face lights up when someone mentions your name. Believe me; she loves you," Scott explained, trying to make the other man understand. Scott wasn't sure why it was so important to him to get Rogue and Logan together. Was it because Rogue had come to be as a sister to him and he wished her nothing but happiness? Possibly. Was it because his own love life was none existent and he had found bad love more times than he cared to remember and wished someone he knew to have that perfect love he still searched for? Maybe. Was it because he knew it'd be against Jean and Xavier's wishes for them to be together? Perhaps. Was it just because he saw something broken and wished it fixed? Could be. Whatever it was Scott didn't know but he did know that he needed to make this work.

"A kid's love," Logan mumbled but his heart was beating wildly in his chest. Could it be? Did he dare to believe?

"You should hear how she talks about you. She says she'll be lost without you, she says she'll have died without you, she says you're the best thing that ever happened to her, she says she needs you with her always. Whatever I say she'll somehow link it to you. Whatever someone has done, she claims you could have or have done better. If someone talks badly of you she's ready to fight them to defend you, if you hurt someone she's sure it wasn't on purpose. If you hurt her she's sure you didn't mean to. She excuses all you do, she finds the best in you, and she brings out the best in you. She brought forth the protector and the man in you with her beauty, innocence…and her love. Take my word and trust me just this one time; she truly does love you," Scott ended, his eyes soft beneath his glasses.

"She………loves me?!" Logan said, his voice filled with wonder, joy and still a hint of disbelief.

"She longs for you, she misses you. She's half out of her head waiting for you. She's really in love with you," Scott smiled as he said it; Logan's happiness was infectious.

"She loves me," Logan said joyously. She truly loved him. His lips curved in a smile and his heart felt light. She loved him. Wasn't life great?  
"Go to her. Find her and tell her what you feel. Tell her you love her," Scott urged and half pushed a still dazed Logan out the door. Logan was about to all but run down the corridor to try and find Rogue when he suddenly remembered something and turned back to Scott.

"I…….thank you…..Scott," Logan said sincerely and the two men shook hands; for the first time complete peace and understanding between them. 

"Harm her and I'll kill you," Scott smiled, his eyes beneath his glasses soft but his voice was strong as he spoke his warning, sincere in his threat.

"If I harm her I'll kill myself," Logan said seriously, shuddering at the thought and Scott nodded in satisfaction.

"I knew you were the one for Rogue when I saw your sacrifice on the Statue. Be happy, both of you," Scott said and meant it with all his heart.

"I owe you one, One-Eye," Logan yelled after him and ran off, eager to find his love. Scott grinned and looked after him for a while.

"Welcome, my friend," he said softly before he closed the door and went back to grade the Mathematic reports lying on his desk. He picked up the next report and saw it was Rogue's. Smiling softly he turned it to the last page and wrote an 'A+' on it without having read it with a star underneath it. Sometimes it was all right to follow your feelings. Not always…but sometimes.

Scott smiled thinking of Rogue's happiness. He knew Xavier and Jean would be mad at him but so what? He had done a good thing here today. He was sure of it.

He turned to the big window in his office and looked out into the garden. He saw Logan approach Rogue, saw how she lit up in a smile when she saw him and she embraced him and held him close; love clearly shinning in her eyes.

Yes, he had done a good thing here today. He truly had.

The End 


End file.
